


winning hurts

by reallyraduniverse



Series: getting better [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, everyone's worried about yurio, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri, yurio is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Yurio's skating career may be over after he's caught in a bad car accident: : my summaries suck : :





	

**Author's Note:**

> k i know it says otabek/yuri but i didn't put otabek in this one  
> he'll be in the next little one shot thing 
> 
> : : takes place a few years after s1 : :

"This is stupid." Yuri Plisetsky huffed, slouching down in his seat of the car. Why Yakov was taking him to see some other person skating was beyond him, since he'd won the Grand Prix Finale. He was a champion.

"It isn't stupid." Yakov thundered, just about done with the attitude of his skaters, what with Mila always running off to do something silly, Georgi always sobbing over the latest heartbreak, and Vitya-- well, Yakov had decided that Vitya was his own person and was not easily described at his worst.

"I won the Grand Prix Finale, old man!" The blonde boy hissed, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "I don't need to watch someone else skate." His lips curled up into a sneer.

"Learn something about respect. Then you can go around boasting." Yakov replied. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, old m-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as another car smashed into Yakov's dusty old clunker.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki liked sleeping in as much as the next guy, but he got up early with Viktor each morning, since the Russian man always did. Yuuri would readily admit that he wasn't used to the time zone difference of St. Petersburg and Hasetsu, but he was slowly adjusting. As he woke today, he could tell something was off. Reaching for his glasses, he sat up and looked at the time. 4:30 A. M. Usually they didn't get up that early unless they were training, which they weren't. Viktor must have already been up. Something's wrong. He just knew it. He got up, padding quietly into the next room.

"Viktor?" He whispered, noticing Viktor, sitting with Makkachin, staring at something on his phone. "Is something… wrong?" But the look on Viktor's face said it all. Something was wrong.

"Ah, Yuuri, good morning." He treid to greet his lover cheerfully. It failed. "I- yes, something is wrong. Yurio and Yakov have been in a car accident. Yakov is fine, just a few scrapes and such, but Yurio-- well, according to Mila and Georgi, the doctors say his skating career could be over." Yuuri blinked, taking in the information.

"So he may never skate again?" He asked softly. "Yurio might be rude, but he doesn't deserve that . . . He loves skating." Viktor nodded.

"We should visit him."

"Yeah."

* * *

Yuri woke up, feeling like actual death. He didn't know where he was, but Mila and Georgi were there . . . and Viktor, and Katsudon. Why? Then he remembered the crash. He tried to sit up, but Mila immediately jumped up and gently pushed him back down.

"You can't sit up so fast, silly!" She said, her normally peppy voice just a bit less peppy. "You have to rest."

"But I have to watch someone skate! Yakov said so!" The blonde looked around wildly, feeling trapped. "I have to skate!" 

"Yurio . . . they said you may never skate again." Katsudon said nervously  

Yuuri Katsuki was the last thing Yuri saw before he passed out. 


End file.
